Wanna get married?
by Peace.Love.CSI
Summary: Calleigh and Eric get married and move on to the next stage of their lives in this sequal to "Wanna go to Vegas?"
1. Are You Trying to Get Rid of Me ?

Eric and Calleigh had been together for a little over a year now . It had been a shock to everyone at work , mostly because they didn't figure it out themselves .

But this was probably one of the best relationships he had ever been in . It was more than just a fling , he really wanted to be with Calleigh , he had decided that she was the one . She had personality , brains , and her looks were just icing on the cake . Eric loved her , and he hoped she feels the same way . Especially since he was going to propose tomorrow .

Surprisingly Calleigh had no idea . Eric had almost expected Calliegh to find out with all the people he'd told .

" Hey Natalia . Eric's been acting so strange lately , any idea why ? "

" PMS ? "

Both girls giggled at that but Calleigh said " Really though . I haven't seen him at home the past few nights , I told him no sex , before we get married and he agreed he didn't want it to be that kind of relationship . And , well it wouldn't be a good thing to get pregnant right now . But ... I don't know . "

With that Natalia immediately stopped her giggles and put on a serious face . "Calleigh , Eric loves you more than anything in the World , and he would never ever leave you . "

" I know . I am just being stupid . Thanks . "

" Sometimes you just need to talk about it . "

" I know . Talk to you later ? "

" Of Course ! "

Calleigh called Eric on her way home from work . It was his day off and she expected him to be home , but he didn't answer their phone . She hung up and called his cell phone . He answered after two rings .

" Hey Baby . "

" Hey . What are you doing ? "

" I'm at the store . "

" Buying anything for me ? "

" Maybe . "

Eric was actually buying everything he needed to cook a fancy dinner for them tonight . He wanted everything to be perfect when he proposed .

" OK . Gonna be home soon ? "

" Yeah , probably in about an hour . You ? "

" On my way now . "

" Maybe you should go do something with Natalia tonight , I mean , until like 7:00 . "

" Eric ! It's only 3:00 ! Are you trying to get rid of me ? "

" Is it working ? "

" ERIC ! "

" It's a surprise , OK ? I can't get ready unless you aren't home . You can do anything you like, just don't be home when I get there , but be back by 7:00 ."

" It better be worth it . I wanted to go home to sleep . But if you really want me to , I'll go out shopping with Natalia . "

" Thank You honey . Love You . "

" Love you more . "

" Not possible . "

She loved the little game they played . It always made her feel special and loved .

She hung up and called Natalia .

" Hello ? "

" Hey . I am feeling so much better . Eric is planning a surprise for me . "

" Good . Any clue what ? "

Natalia already knew and Eric had asked her to keep Calleigh busy .

" Nope . "

" Good , all the better for a surprise . Want to come shopping ? "

" Yeah , I was just going to ask you . "

" Cool . Lets meet at the mall in about an hour . "


	2. Shopping Around

Eric had finished the grocery shopping but standing in the jewelry store he was lost . Luckily he still had 3 hours . It only took about 45 minutes to make Calleighs favorite dinner . The same one they ate the night after her accident .

He was kind of upset that he had gotten Natalia to take Cal shopping . He could have really used her help to pick out a ring . He had the size , so that was a plus , and he knew generally what style he wanted , but all the different names and types and the numbers … it was like 6th grade math again , he was just lost .

After a few minutes of aimlessly wandering around the store looking at displays , he decided to enlist some help . He obviously wasn't getting anywhere by himself . He choose a blonde that reminded him a bit of Calleigh , but not nearly as pretty or amazing . Nobody could compare to Calleigh .

" Excuse me ? I need some help and you look like you know what you're doing . "

" Buying something for your girlfriend ? " She leaned up against the case he was looking at and looked at him suggestively . He took a slight step back .

"Yeah , but hopefully she won't be my girlfriend for long . " He said with a slight smile .

" So , it's serious ? "

" Yes it is . Sorry . "

" No problem . " She huffed and walked away and Eric sighed . So much for her help . Maybe someone who actually worked here would be better help . He walked towards the register . There were more rings up there . His dad had said that his moms ring had just jumped out at him . Nothing seemed good enough for Calleigh .

Eric looked down at the display case , waiting for a sales associate , and he saw it . THAT was the ring . It was perfect for her . It was a platinum band with diamonds lining the band and a sort of square boxy diamond set in the middle . There was a wedding band that went with it and they locked together .

The sales associate walked up to the register .

" How are you today ? Do you need any help ? "

" Actually I think I already found the perfect ring . That one right there , and the wedding band too . "

" Optimistic are we ? Let's get this all wrapped up for you . "

Eric and Calleigh Love CSI:Miami Eric and Calleigh Love

" Hey Talia , what do you think of this one ? "

She held up a shirt that was absolutely hideous . It was orange and green , with flowers all over it , and it must have been AT LEAST a size 6x .

" What is THAT ? "

" You don't like it ? " She tried to act serious but that at was over within a few seconds then she bust out laughing . Natalia joined in a soon they were hysterically laughing . They had just managed to compose themselves and begin looking through some more racks when a woman walked over . Now Calleigh , knew she wasn't fat , but that woman was , so she was stuck where she was while that woman browsed , unless she wanted to squeeze by her , and truthfully , that just wasn't going to work . The woman picked up the shirt that Calleigh had just put on the rack and walked towards the dressing room .

That set them off again , they laughed so hard that a sales associate asked them to leave the store . So they walked back out into the mall .

" Why were we in avenue anyway ? That's a plus size store . "

"Is it really ? Wow … It's just I've never been in there before , and I have 4 hours to kill . I figure we could just pop in all the stores . "

" Okay … " Natalia laughed and dragged her off towards the next store .


	3. Waiting is Not my strong point

Calleigh walked through the door , all of her bags in her hands and headed straight for the stairs . She smelled something really good in the kitchen , but if that was the surprise , there was a good chance Eric hadn't finished yet . 4 hours isn't enough time , really , it's never enough time . He spends all his time on the food and forgets to set the table or put out plates .

And since , she hadn't been home yet , she could use a shower , maybe give him a half hour to finish everything up . The last time he had planned a surprise romantic dinner she had totally ruined it walking in 15 minutes early to Eric shuffling everything around in the kitchen and trying to set the table without burning the lasagna . Not a pretty sight . When she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist , he almost spilled the entire dish of lasagna all over both of them . He said that she was too quiet , and not to sneak up on him . But Calleigh thought she just scared him .

So today , as she walked up the stairs she made sure to stomp her feet a bit and slam the bathroom door. Then left the water running as she grabbed a towel .

Eric heard Calleigh slam the doors and stomp around upstairs . She sounded like an elephant , she was usually so graceful . It took him a second to realize that she was trying to tell him that she was home and taking a shower before coming down . He HAD told her that she was too quiet . He chuckled and put the finishing touches on the table .

He lit the candle , adjusted the placemats , put cups with ice on the table , readjusted the placemats because now they just looked too crooked . Finally satisfied with the table he brought over the food , and a bottle of refreshment to sit on the table with a bucket of ice . He brought out condiments and sat down waiting to hear the water stop running .

3 minutes later , Eric decided that waiting was definitely not one of his strong points . He had paced , tried to count the ceiling tiles , tried to practice his proposal again , and now he was out of ideas . Calleigh didn't take long showers , but when you were waiting for her to finished 10 minutes seemed like forever .

After what seemed like an eternity , Eric heard the water stop and jumped up . Then he heard the blow dryer turn on and sat back down . Calleigh could get ready pretty fast too , but it did take her some time , she was a woman after all , and that added on AT LEAST another 15 minutes . Eventually he just pulled out his phone and played every game on there , before deciding that they were all boring and he REALLY needed some new games .

He was at a loss of what he could do , when he heard the blow dryer stop , and the bathroom door slam . He heard her footsteps come down the stairs and he stood and walked to the bottom to see her in a knee length purple dress . It had a low v-neck but wasn't too showy . There wasn't really much of a back , only criss-crossing straps .

" Hey , you look gorgeous . "

" You look very handsome too. " She reached out and straightened his tie .

" Now, I smelled food , and I assume it wasn't for your other girlfriend you had over while I was gone . "

" Of course not . " He leaned in and kissed her. Then put his hand on her back and lead her to the table . Sitting down he said , " You're the only girl for me . "

" Good , because you're the only guy for me . "

Eric panicked because this would really be a good time for him to propose . But he had to do it sometime tonight , why not now .

" Only guy . Does that mean you'll be mine forever ? "

" Forever and Ever . " She smiled and leaned in for another kiss .

" Good . " Eric slipped out of his chair and pulled out the ring . " So you won't mind saying yes ? "

" I would , but you haven't asked me anything yet . " she giggled .

" Ok , Calleigh , ever since the first time I met you , I knew that there was something special between us . At first I settled for friendship , but that wasn't really good enough , so I asked you to go out with me , and move in . "

Calleigh laughed . " On the same day . "

" Hey , you made me ask , please let me finish . It took me a while to plan this out . " He took a deep breath and continued . " Moving in and being together was a perfect solution for a while , but eventually I wanted you to be just mine , forever . So I planned this out and decided I was going to ask you to marry me . Whether or not you say yes is up to you . So , Ms. Calleigh Duquesne , Will you marry me ? "


	4. What do you mean No ?

" Ok , Calleigh , ever since the first time I met you , I knew that there was something special between us . At first I settled for friendship , but that wasn't really good enough , so I asked you to go out with me , and move in . "

Calleigh laughed . " On the same day . "

" Hey , you made me ask , please let me finish . It took me a while to plan this out . " He took a deep breath and continued . " Moving in and being together was a perfect solution for a while , but eventually I wanted you to be just mine , forever . So I planned this out and decided I was going to ask you to marry me . Whether or not you say yes is up to you . So , Ms. Calleigh Duquesne , Will you marry me ? "

" No . "

Eric looked at her like she had 3 heads . " What do you mean No ? I thought you loved me , and I know I love you ... but was this too fast? I knew it was too soon . " He rambled on for a minute then shut the box .

" Open that box back up , I was just kidding . I had to see you squirm , you are never nervous like you are . Did you seriously think that I ws going to say no to marrying you ? I love you with all that I am , and I trust you with my life . Of course I will marry you Eric Delko . "

He stood and pulled her up from her chair as well . He wrapped her in a hug and kissed her .

" I'm glad you said decided to finally say yes . I think you stopped my heart for a second there. " He laughed .

" It was too good of an opportunity, but I am I'm glad you finally asked me . It took you long enough . " She smiled against his chest . " How long have you been trying to get up the courage to do that ? 15 months since you gave me the promise ring . "

" Well … add about 5 years to getting up the courage to just give you the promise ring . " He laughed and kissed her again .

Looking up at his face she took in the huge smile on his face , the way his eyes twinkled , the way he smelled , she never wanted to forget this moment .

As she looked at him a thought crossed her mind and her eyes grew in size as the wheels in her head turned . She knew when they were going to get married .

" What are you planning Calleigh Duquesne ? "

" Soon to be Delko . "

" True . But don't avoid the question . "

" We should get married on March 7th . "

He thought back for a minute trying to remember what might be special about March 7th , then it hit him.

" Ok . March 7th "

" Where should we do it though ? "

" How about my parents country club ? It has a really pretty garden and then we could have the reception inside . It's early enough that we could definitely still reserve it for the 7th . "

" Perfect . " She sighed then smiled . " We're getting married in 7 months . "

Calleigh held up her hand and wiggled her fingers , as she caught herself staring at her ring she put her hand down .

" You know , now you can take off your promise ring . "

She nodded and pulled it off the chain , slowly sliding off her engagement ring and replacing it on the silver necklace . " I am going to keep it though . "

" I would hope so . It's the first gift I ever gave you as your boyfriend . "

" And this is the first gift you ever gave me as my fiancé . " She fingered the ring on the necklace , then undid the clasp on it and pulled the ring off sliding it back on her finger . " I think that I'll keep it on for a while . I don't want to take it off ever , but I'll settle for a few extra hours before work . Now can we eat ? "

" That would be good . " He smiled . " It looks really good on you . "

Calleigh looked down at her fingers and resisted the urge to wiggle them and let it shine in the light . Then suddenly she looked up .

" You know , the whole world knows that I'm getting married now , but nobody knows that you are . You don't have a gorgeous ring like me … "

" But I have a gorgeous fiancé . And I know . That's all that matters . " He slid his hand and across the table and grabbed onto Calleigh's hand . " I love you . "

" I love you too . "

EC -- CSI:Miami -- EC

Special Prize to whoever can figure out what March 7th is . It might take a little research , but It is hidden in plain sight . Whoever answers first gets a big virtual cookie with lots and lots of chocolate chips !

Emma


	5. Big Lace Bow the Size of Texas on my Ass

Calleigh and Eric walked into work holding hands . Eric's covered Calleigh's and nobody could see the ring she had yet to take off her finger . She didn't want to ever . They had decided to tell everyone individually and invite them all to the wedding . Together they had decided it was going to be very small with only about 50 people . Mostly Eric's family , Calleigh's Dad , and the team .

With just over 7 months to plan the wedding and get everything completely finished , Eric had already told his parents who were in charge of getting the country club . Calleigh had called her father last night , of course he already knew because of his hour and a half long talk with Eric sitting in a parking lot after being approached and asked for his permission for a proposal to his only child . His baby . It had taken him a while to be convinced that Eric was a good man for his daughter . No man would ever be good enough , but Eric fit all of his standards , so when Calleigh called him and told him that she was getting engaged he smiled and pretended to be surprised . He offered his congratulations and offered to take them out to dinner next weekend .

Telling the team would be a bit harder . Them just being in a relationship has caused a few disputes among the higher-ups in the office and the sheriff wasn't too happy about the arrangement , but Calleigh was the most well known forensic ballistic expert in the country and it was a well known fact that she received at least 10 jobs offers from various labs around the country . She was the reason they were the number 3 lab in the country . And if she left , Eric would follow . So it was allowed .

They walked in the break room where everyone was talking , waiting for assignments .

Calleigh went and sat on the couch next to Natalia and then pretended like she forgot her badge in her locker .

" Hey Talia , I forgot my badge in my locker , come with me to go get it ? "

" Sure . "

They walked out and Eric sighed . She could easily tell Natalia and Valera , but how was Eric going to tell Ryan and Horatio ? He wanted Ryan to be his best man but they he had to know Eric was engaged first .

" Hey Ryan . How do you like wearing tuxes ? "

He looked up with an odd expression on his face . " Why ? "

" Just wondering . " He could do this , he said to himself with a smirk on his face .

" Oh God . You either killed somebody and are roping me into going to their funeral , or you're getting married . "

A huge smile overtook Eric's face . " Well , I wouldn't ever kill somebody … then go to their funeral . "

" You finally proposed ? " He nodded , and Ryan punched him in the arm . " Took you long enough . "

" Hey , I don't see you proposing to Natalia anytime soon . "

Ryan gave him and odd look . " Do you and your woman not communicate ? Calleigh helped me pick out a ring last week . We're going out to dinner Thursday night . "

" Alright ! So best man ? "

" Yeah . Best Man ? "

" Sure dude . "

Meanwhile in the locker room Calleigh was looking at a picture in her locker , it was one of her and Eric . It had been taken on the team picnic last year. They had just won the 3 legged race and had collapsed on the ground just after crossing the finish line . They were both hysterically laughing and Calleigh had her arms around Eric's neck .

She reached up to put it back on the door of her locker and mistakenly used her left hand .

" WHAT IS THAT ? "

Calleigh smiled , " How did I know that you would be the first one to notice the ring ? "

" Because , one , I am your best friend and , two , because I am a woman , and women notice these things . Now let me see. " Natalia reached over and grabbed her hand . She studied it for a moment then let her hand drop again . " It's gorgeous Calleigh , Congratulations ."

" Thanks Talia ! " She pulled her best friend into a hug then smiled . " Will you be my maid of honor ? "

Natalia pulled back and looked at Calleigh , " Of course . "

" Good , I don't have any one else to ask . "

" Hey ! "

" It's a good thing though . We decided on March 7th . It's going to be really small at Eric's parents country club . I am trying my absolute hardest to get Eric to go to Disney World for our honeymoon . I've never been , and how cool would that be ? I mean come on . "

She laughed . " You know they have these bride and groom hats , like a veil and a top hat , with Mickey ears . You get these pins that say just married on them too . "

" Really ? Aww , I have to get Eric to say yes . I know he will , but I want it to be sooner rather than later."

" Of course he'll give in Calleigh . He can never say no to you . "

" You do know that it is your job to help me find a perfect wedding dress right ?"

" Well duh , along with planning the best bachelorette party , and a fantastic wedding shower . And , all I ask in return is that you don't give me a pink lace bow on my ass in your wedding . "

They both bust out hysterically laughing . They laughed for like 5 minutes and Calleigh had tears running down her face .

" Can you imagine that ? A floor length dress completely cover in pink lace bows then the mother of all bows sitting right on your ass . " Then they broke down laughing again .Calleigh sobered up first and deadpanned. " But no , I would never do that to you . "

Natalia let out her last laugh and wiped her eyes . " Thank God . "

" No problem . I don't like pink . It would be a light blue ! "

She turned and ran out of the locker room slamming her locker as she went , Natalia followed and chased Calliegh all the way down to the 1st floor where Calleigh ran into the staircase and , trying to hook on her badge without tripping down the stairs ran back up 3 flights of stairs . She showed up in the break room a good 15 minutes before Natalia , completely out of breathe and hysterically laughing again. Eric and Ryan stared at her , watching as she flopped on the couch and gasped for air .

" Do I even want to know what you were doing ? "

" No " She gasped for breathe . " I don't think so . But beware , we might end up with a really screwed up wedding shower . "

" Wh- " Eric tried to ask her why but Natalia showed up in the doorway .

" There you are ! You are not putting a lace ribbon the size of Texas on my ass ! I don't care what freaking color it is ! "

Just then Horatio walked in and stared at her . " I don't think I even want to know . "

EC -- CSI: Miami -- EC

Congrats to Julie who was the only one who figured out that March 7th , is the day the Calleigh and Eric were going to become parents in "Wanna go to Vegas ? " , they told the woman who worked in the travel agency that they were expecting and that JR was going to be born March 7th .


	6. Right after the Hobos and Garbage Men

" Calleigh come on , you have to come with me to tell Horatio . "

" How about I tell Alexx while you tell Horatio ? " She raised her eyebrows and smirked at him .

" Or not . We are telling them both together . It will be easier than telling our parents . Just think of it like that . "

" Sure . That's what you think . I mean , Horatio and Alexx are like another set of parents . Who I see a whole lot more . "

" Do you actually think they would care ? "

It had been 3 days since Eric and Calleigh had gotten engaged and they had yet to tell Alexx or Horatio . They were currently sitting in their car in the MDPD Crime Lab parking lot , debating whether or not to tell them today .

Calleigh eventually won out .

Eric sighed . " Fine , you know what ? You tell Alexx , I'll tell Horatio , but you had better not complain you missed out when he pushes me against the wall and tells me to never hurt you . "

She looked at him . " Where did that idea come from ? My dad didn't do anything like that did he ? "

She got worried and a single worry line crossed her forehead as she rambled on and prayed her father hadn't been drunk or horribly rude to Eric , and done something stupid and embarrassing when he went to see him .She still wanted her Daddy to walk her down the aisle , but she couldn't ask him to , and do that to Eric , if he hated him .

" Babe , calm down . I promise you're Dad was a perfect gentleman , we had an hour and a half long talk about how I would respect you and never hurt you or anything . He was perfectly fine with me asking you to marry me , and I think that he likes me . But I figure SOMEBODY has to get really mad and over protective . "

" Nobody is going to push you against a wall and make you promise to never hurt me . " She leaned over and kissed him . " You couldn't , you love me too much . "

" You love me too . "

" But of course . " Her eyes twinkled and she smiled at him , then jumped out of the car and ran . " Now go tell Horatio ! I get the easy parent ! "

Eric sighed , he has got to learn how to say no to that woman . If he was like that with Calleigh , how would he be with children ? She just looked at his with those eyes , and the smile , it could melt his heart. Their kids would be gorgeous . Blonde hair , tan skin , and bright green eyes . Hopefully they'd have Calleigh's voice and her smile . The boys though , they could look like me .

' I hope we have at least one . I need a boy to play football with and to coach little league to . But a girl , I need one of them too . I'll go to all the dance recitals , and the plays . Or the basketball and softball games and the belt tests . Knowing Calliegh , any daughter of theirs would probably be a black belt and a gun expert by the time she was ten . '

He could just see a little Calleigh standing in their backyard , holding a gun , aiming for a Barbie stuck over the top of their white picket fence , then shooting under her mother's watchful eye . The boys too , they would probably make family outings to the gun range . He laughed , Calleigh had told him about her family days . They would go out to her grandmothers farm and shoot apples off her tree . Whoever shot the least had to help Grandma bake the apple pie . It was never Calleigh though . She always won . Her father had taught her to shoot against her mothers wishes . One night they had spent the entire night talking about their childhoods . He remember one day she had told him about , where she had to choose between a little miss pageant with her mother , and a boys shooting contest with her daddy . Her mother had overrode her father and she had been forced to go to the pageant . She won too , the judges thought her singing was incredible . She had told him that they crowned her , and instead of walking down the runway with her flowers she booked it off the stage and ran all the way to the shooting contest in her evening gown , and proceeded to beat all the boys in that too .

. Eric never really even wanted kids , but with Calleigh , it just seemed like a given . He sat in the car daydreaming for a while just thinking about the future . It would be so amazing when he could finally be married to Calleigh . He smiled and looked out his windshield and saw his fiancé walking towards him .

Apparently more time than he thought had passed sitting in the car just thinking about things because Calleigh came back out to the car and looked at him .

" Have you been in the car all this time ? "

" Yeah . I was just thinking about some stuff ."

" Like what ? What stuff did you think about for 20 minutes , alone in a car ? "

" Well , us . The future . Do you want kids ? "

She laughed . " So like the near future ? Well yeah , I do . A little girl and a little boy would be perfect . But you watch it will be my luck and we'll have 4 rotten little boys . "

" No , karma will probably stick you with a girly girl who will refuse to set foot in dirt and wear anything other than dresses . "

" Ok , well if that happens , you can handle her , and I'll rough it with the boys . " She laughed . " Now that you've had your philosophical moment for the day , can we go tell Horatio ? "

" Sure Cal . " He laughed then got out of the car and they walked towards the main entrance . His hand found Calleigh's and held on tight . They got all the way to the door of his office before either of them actually said anything .

" You know , Alexx was really happy for us . I asked her to be a bridesmaid , so ask Horatio to be a groomsmen . "

" Ok . "

He knocked and heard Horatio yell come in from behind the door . Eric opened it partially .

" Hey , H ? Is now a good time to talk to you about something , kinda – " Calleigh kicked him from behind the door . " Really important ? "

" Yeah , come on in . "

Calleigh pushed open the door and went to sit in one of the two chairs in front of his desk . Eric stood over towards the doorway and just stared at the ground .

" So , you know Calleigh and I are together , and well , we live together , and umm , I really love her … "

" You got her pregnant didn't you ? Calleigh have you seen a doctor ? "

She laughed then turned to glare at Eric with a look that said ' tell him NOW ! ' .

" No , I swear ! But , I did ask her to marry me . "

" And I said yes . " She held up her hand .

" I like the ring . Good taste Eric . "

" Thanks . So it's ok with you ? I mean , not that we need your approval or anything , but we'd like your blessing , and I would like to be on good terms with you , since I want to ask you to be one of my groomsmen and all . "

" Eric , has somebody already told you that if you hurt her , they are going to kill you ? "

Eric shook his head and gave Calleigh a pointed glare .

" Well , I am now . If you hurt Calleigh , who is like a daughter to me , I am quite sure that I will not be the only one that wants to kill you . "

" I know , but if I break her heart , Calleigh gets first dibs , you can have my dead body , or at least help her hide it . " He laughed . " No , just kidding , but seriously , I love Calleigh with all my heart , and if I was to break hers , mine wouldn't be whole either . "

Horatio smiled . " Ok then . Congratulations and of course I'll be one of your groomsmen . "

" Thanks H . " He stood up and shook his hand , then Horatio hugged Calleigh and smiled at the both of them .

" No problem . Now remember, when you do get pregnant , I need to know ASAP , so I can screen your cases and limit your exposure to chemicals in the lab . "

" Sure Horatio , first to know behind me Or maybe I'll just put it in the newsletter so I only have to say it once . Yeah , that's what I'll do . Big full page announcement . " She sighed . " I'll make sure you know once I know . I wouldn't want to hurt the baby any more than you do . "

Eric looked at her . " Just so you know , I do expect to know at least 4th or maybe 5th . "

" You'll probably be the 2nd . You don't think I would tell the father of it first ? "

"You never know , if you take a home test , and it comes out positive ,then you throw it away , the hobo who looks through the trash , and the garbage men , will both know . Then you'll go to your doctor , or head off to see Alexx in the morgue , and she'll just happen to give you a test , because you really think it's just the flu . Then , of course you tell Natalia , because she was holding your hair back as you throw up in the bathroom . So once she knows , you have to tell Horatio before someone else does , and he thinks you've been lying to him . That puts me at 7th , if you decide to tell me next . "

" Woah , what'd you do , plan this out ? "

" Actually that was the Thanksgiving story this year . Paulo found out by a congratulations card from their boss sitting on their dining room table . "

" I promise you'll be at least 5th . Right after the hobo , and the garbage men and me .

" That's all I ask . "


	7. Is this a Not So Subtle Hint ?

3 months of dress shopping , 2 hours of tux shopping , 2 weeks checking out all the churches in Miami , 6 days of looking at floral arrangements , 3 weeks of sampling foods from Eric's mother , and 4 days of making a registry at every bridal store in the Miami area . It took 5 months , but they were finally finished with every detail of the wedding . It was all planned out and everything had been bought and arranged for the big day .

Calleigh had a plain white dress with thin straps that crossed intricately across the back . There was a slight flare to it , but she had refused any bigger . It looked simple on the rack , but once Calleigh had tried it on , Natalia and Alexx had almost forced her to buy it . Not that Calleigh hadn't liked it , she did . She thought it was perfect , no lace , or frills or bows , just a white dress .

Natalia had offered to let her use some of her jewelry as her something borrowed . Alexx gave her an old hair clip , covered by white lace and tiny pearl beads . Her something new was sitting in her suitcase for their honeymoon , and her something blue was a garter that fit against her thigh perfectly so you couldn't see an outline in her dress . She had insisted on a very light blue too .

Eric , Horatio and Ryan were in and out of the bridal shop in 2 hours , Eric had gotten a tuxedo with a vest that matched the light blue of the bridesmaid dresses , and Ryan and Horatio had gotten black suits and all three were getting matching flowers for their buttons holes . But , shopping for dresses took more time , because they had to be just right . Or , at least that's what Calleigh told Eric when he asked her how in the world it could possibly take 3 months to pick our one dress each for 3 people . Alexx , Natalia and Calleigh . That's it . But they all have to be ' _perfect_ ' . He laughed when one day he had received a phone call , in the middle of a golf game with his father , of Calleigh shrieking that she had found it . The perfect dress . He had teased her for days about the fact that she actually shrieked over something like a dress .

At the florist , they had chosen white lilies , and a single red rose in the middle of Calleigh's bouquet , per Calleigh's request. It looked gorgeous , but seemed like such an odd combination .

Today was the last small thing that didn't even really have to be done . They were finished with the wedding . But , Calleigh and Natalia were heading off to the mall to look for Eric's wedding gift . Apparently he had already bought Calleigh's . She had never heard of this tradition but she thought it was cute , so they were off the mall .

They walked past a store with an adorable baby display in the window . Calleigh pulled Natalia in and went to get a closer look . It was a white oak crib , with pale pinks bedding , and matching curtains . A bassinet made of the same material as the sheets sat off to the side filled with baby things . A stuffed butterfly , one of the tiniest dresses Calleigh had ever seen , and a blanket that was so soft. A rocking chair with a crocheted afghan folded over the back , and a pink and purple stripped cushion on it sat in between the dresser and the crib . The changing table that matched the crib and the rocking chair was next to the dresser . It actually looked like a little nursery , with matching bedding , and curtains , and rugs . Everything looked so perfect and Calleigh decided that she wanted it for her first little girl .

" I want this . "

Natalia shot her a look . " Is this your not so subtle way of telling me something ? "

She laughed . " No , I am not pregnant , but how cute would this be for a little baby girl ? I just love it , and if I wait , it might be gone when I do get around to buying it . "

" So you're just going to buy it in the hopes that you have a girl first time around ? "

" No , I'm going to buy two sets of bedding and stuff . That way , we're set either way . And , you know this is just the cutest . " She held up a stuffed butterfly and smiled .

" Yeah Yeah . Adorable . But if you're getting it , lets get it now . It's going to take a while for them to process your order with all that stuff anyway . Especially doubling all the bedding and curtains and rugs." She laughed .

" It's not that much stuff ! "

" Yes it is . Look at that ! " They had two carts completely filled . Natalia's had the crib and the changing table and a lot of the bedding . Calleigh's was filled to the brim with the rocking chair , two lamps , two rugs , two sets of curtains , and some of the basic toys and clothes that they would need for a newborn .

" Okay . " She laughed . " It is , but it's easier than buying everything later when I'm the size of a house ."

" Sure . That's just your excuse . Now lets go and pay for all this . It's gonna be close to 500 . I hope you're ready for that . "

" Actually we have a fund set up for our kids already . It has about 9,000 in it . The bank says it will grow and by the time our kids are college age it should be enough to pay for them to not have to work through college . "

" Of course . Now park your cart and hold our spot . I really have to pee . Be right back . " She stowed her cart inside the little aisle next to the register and dashed off towards the bathroom .

" You just don't want to help me put all this up there . " She called after her .

Natalia turned around and smiled . " You know me all too well . "


	8. We should buy a House !

The store delivery men were arriving just as Calleigh was . She directed them to the guest room where the placed everything . Luckily Eric hadn't been home . He wouldn't be upset , but Calleigh had wanted to tell him herself .

She surveyed the room after it had been filled with baby stuff . She could just imagine a little baby in a crib , a 5 year old boy chasing his 10 year old sister through the house into the backyard where they would fall down and laugh about everything . She shook herself out of the daydream , smiling as she thought about kids when she had decided as a young woman that she never wanted them .

Calleigh heard Eric come in the front door . She looked at her watch and realized that she had to get ready for dinner . They had dinner together with Eric's parents every Friday night. Eric's mom , Clorinda, would cook too much food and send dishes and dishes of leftovers home with them , proclaiming that they didn't eat enough good food . His dad , Pavel , would just laugh and encourage them to sit down and talk about the wedding , or what was happening at work that week . Eric and his parents were very close , and Calleigh felt like she was their daughter too . They had welcomed her in with open arms , as had all of Eric's older sisters .

" Calleigh ? Are you back yet ? " He yelled throughout the apartment .

" I'm in the guest room . " She shouted back .

Eric walked in and she saw his jaw drop . It was a pretty normal reaction , in the small room , it looked as though she had bought an entire stores worth of baby items .

" Oh my God . Are you pregnant ? "

Calleigh quirked one eyebrow and smirked at him . " And just who do you think the father would be ? "

He seemed to relax . " Right . Sorry . But I was a little shocked at seeing all this . It's like an explosion of pink and blue . "

" The guest room is just small . It's not that much stuff . Just a crib , a rocking chair with a matching ottoman , a dresser and some clothes , a toy chest , some toys , two sets of bedding , two lamps , two rugs , and two sets of curtains . "

Eric laughed then smiled at her . " That's it ? "

" That's it . "

" Ok . Any special reason you bought it ? "

" It was too cute , and if we wait until I'm actually pregnant it might have been gone . And I REALLY wanted it . Once you see it set up you'll love it too . You're not mad are you ? " She gave him that look .

" You know I can't stay mad at you . Especially when you do the face. "

She put on an innocent expression . " I don't know what you're talking about . "

" The whole puppy dog eyes , pouty smile and cute little dimples . You better not teach our kids how to do that , or we'll be broke . "

" Yeah . " It was silent for a while until Calleigh brought up what she had been thinking about all afternoon . " You know … I think we should buy a new house . Sell this one , take the money , and the money we have in the bank from selling mine , and just buy a new one . "

" Really ? I didn't know you wanted a house . "

" Well , if we're getting married and if we're going to start a family soon , we're going to need the space . It would be nice to not have to move with a newborn , or while I'm pregnant . "

" That's true . And it would be nice to start our life together with a house that we picked out for us . "

She smiled . " Exactly ! I mean , this is our apartment , but it was your s first , this house will be ours , together . "

" Yeah . But we need a backyard . "

" And a basement would be really nice , to convert into a playroom . My parents had one in our basement , we used to rollerblade and play softball and stuff down there , it was really great for when it was raining or cold . And , my parents didn't have to deal with us moping around because it was raining . We used to invite over a bunch of kids and have roller-dance parties . "

" That's be a good idea . Sounds like it was fun . "

She smiled and laughed . " It was definitely the 70's "

" Calleigh Duquesne ! You were barely alive in the 70's ! "

She pretend to pout . " Well neither were you ! "

" I was for 4 years ! I was born December 19 , 1976 . "

" Well I was born on February 28 , 1974 ! HA ! I'm older ! "

" I thought women didn't like to admit that . "

" I'm 34 Eric . Big wow . You're 32 . "

" I know . But , let's just get ready and go . My parents are expecting us at 6 , and you know they don't like to wait with their interrogations on the details of our wedding . "

" Like you know any details about out wedding . " She laughed .

" I do so . "

" What color are my bridesmaid dresses ? "

" Ugh .. umm . Blue ? "

" Lucky guess . I'll have to fill you in on the way there so you don't look totally inept . "

" Thanks babe . " He leaned in and kissed her cheek . " Lets go ! "


	9. Awkward Conversations

After dinner Eric and Calleigh were sitting in the living room with his parent's talking about different things . Mostly about the wedding . With some of the small details Calleigh had told him Eric could follow along and comment occasionally. But , you could only talk about weddings for so long before the topic was bound to shift .

" So , Eric , when are you and Calleigh going to make me grandbabies ? "

He visibly blushed and Calleigh tried to hold in her laughter . " Well , we were at least going to wait until after the wedding . "

Pavel put his arm around his son . " We Delko men are hard to resist though . You will have big family , lots of children . "

This time it was Calleigh who blushed and Clorinda smacked her husband gently on the arm . " Don't embarrass her . She won't want to some back . "

" It's ok . " Her bright smile crossed her face again at the stricken look on Eric's face as his dad whispered something in his ear .

Calleigh shot a look at him and Eric just shook his head , like , you don't want to know .

Clorinda shifted in her chair and smiled happily at her soon to be daughter-in-law . Every time her son and brought home a girlfriend before she had seen something wrong right away . Call it a mother's intuition but this one was perfect for her son .

" So, you never answered my question . When are you guys planning to start having kids ? If you do , I mean . "

Eric nudged Calleigh . " Oh , we will . Calleigh , you should tell them what you did earlier . "

She blushed again slightly and stared down at the floor . " Well , I bought us a full nursery . "

" You are not .. ? "

Eric laughed and Calleigh shook her head violently . " That was my first question too mama . But , she insisted the answer was no , and after I thought about it , I had to agree since we haven't .. Are those new flowers in the vase I bought you for your birthday last year . "

" Swift subject change , and yes they are . "

Calleigh turned her head . " Those are the same kind we're using in the wedding . "

They were a very light blue lily with baby's breath sprinkled in and a large ribbon tied around their stems.

" Oh really ? "

She nodded and then everyone fell into a very awkward silence . After a few moments Eric looked at Calleigh desperately and she nodded .

" Well , we have to go . "

" So soon ? "

" We have a meeting with the minster tomorrow , and we both still have to write out vows . "

She started to shake her head then turned to look at Eric . " You haven't written yours yet ? "

Clorinda and Pavel exchanged a look and used this opportunity to kiss and hug them goodbye . But not before they were loaded up with enough food to feed them for at least the next week .

Back in the car Calleigh leaned up against the seat and sighed.

" What do you think about kids ? We've never really talked about it , I mean , I know you aren't against having them since you didn't like freak when I showed you everything this morning . "

He took a deep breath and let it out . " I think that maybe , having kids in about a year would be good . So maybe we can try on the honeymoon ? "

She nodded and leaned in for a kiss . " So , 3 weeks , then we seal our fate . Marriage and trying to have a baby . "

" 3 weeks . " He sat back in his seat and put the car in drive . " 3 weeks . "


	10. Wedding Journal

Calleigh woke up and stretched . She was getting married today . She rolled over and went to snuggle into Eric but he wasn't there . She sat up , confused for a minute before she realized that he had spent the night over Ryan's .

She laid in bed for a while before she got up and into the shower . The wedding was at 5:00 and it was barely noon . Natalia , Valera and Alexx would be over at 2:00 to help her get ready and then ride to the church in the limo with her .

After her shower she blow-dried her hair then sat down on her bed and was trying to think of something to do when the doorbell rang . She checked her watch , it obviously wouldn't be the girls yet . So she got up and checked the peephole before she answered . It was a delivery guy . She signed for the package and then went down and sat on the couch .

She ripped open the brown package and it revealed a journal . She flipped it open to look through the pages and on the very first page was an entry from Eric dated as of this morning .

" _Calleigh – _

_This was an idea from my parents . Today , different people will be coming and going from both of our locations . Instead of screwing the tradition like we wanted ,we went with the separation thing , so this is to keep us together in our hearts and our minds . Write what you want , what you're feeling , or draw a picture , as long as it's from you , I know it will make me smile . Just as this is making you smile right now . The first person to pass the journal to is Horatio , he's going to over at about 1:00 . Have fun and don't go crazy missing me . _

_I love you , _

_Eric " _

Calleigh thought it was a great idea and immediately took the pen and began writing everything she would tell Eric if he was right here with her . It took her a while to figure out how to write down everything she was feeling , but she decided to just write .

" _Eric – _

_My darling darling boy , I can't believe that we are getting married today . It doesn't seem like very long ago that you gave me that little promise ring , and a key to your house . But really , it's been almost a year and a half . So much has changed since then . In a good way of course . Soon , I'll be Calleigh Delko . Are you ready to be married to me forever ? Because I can't wait to be married to you . _

_With all my Heart , _

_Calleigh "_

As she closed up the journal and walked into the kitchen to make some lunch the doorbell rang again . She walked open and unlocked the door . It was Horatio , right on time . She opened the door and gave him a hug .

"Hey Calleigh , Are you ready to get married ?"

She laughed and grabbed the journal off the coffee table . " I can't wait , but I have too . "

" Only four more hours . "

" Yeah , only ." She gave him another hug . " Thank you for doing this . "

" No problem , I think Natalia will be bringing it next . " He told her as he left .

She closed the door and leaned up against it . It seemed almost lonely without anyone in the house with her . She retreated back to the couch and turned on the television , not really watching it , but to make some noise in the quiet house . After a few minutes she turned it off and decided that she would find something to do . Walking into the laundry room , she did every bit of laundry , had it washed , dried , folded and put away in a half hour . For the first time in her life she thought it was too bad that she didn't let dirty clothes build up .

She saw the grocery list on the fridge and thought about going shopping but she only had about a half hour until the girls would be here and that definitely wasn't enough time to get everything on the list .

Calleigh grabbed a package of cookies from the cabinet and poured herself a glass of milk , emptying the gallon and adding that to the list . She ate the cookie she had plus 4 more and realized that she absolutely hated pecans and almonds , but those were the best cookies she had eaten in a long time .

She tried to figure out what would make her want pecans and then it hit her .. she ran to the bathroom and riffled through the medicine cabinet , knowing very well she wouldn't have a pregnancy test . It hadn't even occurred to her what the date was . She wasn't even late , she wasn't supposed to get her period for like 2 weeks , but still . You don't always miss your period . Things had gotten pretty heated last week and the whole waiting until they were married thing , went out the window . They used a condom , but it's not like she was on birth control and accidents happen . Was she ready for a baby ? Did Eric even want kids ? She sat on the floor of the bathroom with tears in her eyes for a while before she got up the nerve to take it . She finally stood up and brushed herself off , when the doorbell rang .

She ran over to open it and saw just Natalia standing there .

" Hey . What's wrong ? " She saw the tears in Calleigh's eyes and knew right away that something was wrong .

She just shook her head and walked over to the couch . Natalia followed her and sat down gently next to her .

" Calleigh , you need to tell me , Alexx and Maxine will be here soon and if they see you like this , it's going to be a lot worse . "

She took a deep breath and then let it out slowly .

" I might be pregnant . "

" What ?! "

" Well , I just ate pecan and almond cookies and I absolutely hate them , I just got a craving for them . I don't know . It's just ... I got really scared and got myself all worked up about it , and now I am convinced that I'm pregnant . "

" Are you going to take a pregnancy test ? "

" I was going to ask you to buy me one when you took this back to Eric . It would be really great if you could wait for him to respond then bring it back . Maybe pick one up on your way back ?

" Of Course . " She handed Calleigh the journal and waited on the couch as she walked back into the bathroom and slumped on the bathroom floor .

" _Calliegh – _

_Only 4 hours left ! I wish you were here with me , but I hope you are having fun with Natalia , I told her to come over a bit early so you wouldn't be too lonely . I hope you have fun getting all done up . By the way , have you packed for our honeymoon yet ? " _

She read his entry and laughed . Of course he would try and hide the fact that he still hadn't packed for the honeymoon .

'Oh well ', she thought. 'We might be having some bigger problems.'

" _Eric – _

_Yes I've packed , and I know you haven't yet . I packed for you in my unknown hours of boredom while you were gone . Now , I know we haven't talked about this , but do you want kids? _

_Calleigh "_

She walked back out into the living room and handed it solemnly back to Natalia who gave her a long hug before she walked out the front door .

" I'll be back in 20 minutes at the longest . "


	11. Results

Calleigh sat by the door waiting to hear a knock and as soon as she heard one she wished she could take it back . She stood up and opened the door , letting Natalia and surprisingly Alexx and Valera . She stole a quick glance at Natalia who just shrugged .

A purple bag was handed to her and she walked off towards the bathroom . Alexx followed her and the other two stayed in the living room .

" Hey baby , no matter what happens , Eric will be there for you . "

She smiled at the woman that was like a mother and she really appreciated the advice , but she wanted to be alone for this . " I know , it's nice to hear though . I kinda want to do this part on my own . You can help me with the waiting and then the possibly telling Eric. "

She nodded and then shut the bathroom door to give Calliegh some privacy .

Looking in the bag , Calleigh pulled out the journal .

" _Calleigh – _

_Children with you ? Of course . But , if you don't want kids , it's perfectly fine . Seeing that question make me think of all the things we still don't know about each other . I think we should each write some questions to ask each other . Here are mine _

_ Favorite Fairy Tale ?_

_ Do you like garland or popcorn on your Christmas tree ?_

_ What was the weirdest thing you ever dressed up as on Halloween ? _

_ Would you ever go scuba diving with me ?_

_ Can you whistle ? _

_Love you Babe !_

_Eric "_

Calleigh read that and re-read it . She smiled and thought of him coming up with pointless questions . She realized she should probably take the pregnancy test before she wrote her entry . She peed on the little stick and left it sitting on the counter while she thought up her pointless questions .

Almost 3 minutes later Calleigh heard the timer on her phone go off and she stood up . It took her another 5 minutes to look at the test . Her eyes filled with tears when she saw it was negative . A huge smile crossed her face and a sigh of relief escaped her lips . A baby will be great , but right now is just not the best time . She grabbed the pen and started writing her letter to Eric .

" _Eric –_

_Cinderella , Garland , I was a tampon one year , Of course and Yes I can . _

_Just so you know , of course I want kids . I had a bit of a pregnancy scare , just for a minute . I got Talia to get me a test and it came out negative . I thought about not telling you , but since you weren't here to worry with me , I figure the least I can do is tell you how much I worried . I realized that I didn't even know if you wanted kids … but it was negative . Thank God . Now is just not a good time . I hope you don't mind me saying that , but maybe we can try in a little while if you want one in a year or so . _

_Your little game sounds fun . Now I expect you to answer all of mine ;_

_ Favorite Home Cooked Meal ? _

_ Do you like pulp in your orange juice ?_

_ Can YOU whistle ? _

_ Have you ever ridden a horse ? Would you go with me ? _

_ Would you have been upset if I was pregnant ? _

_I love you more than I can possibly write down , _

_Calleigh "_

Calleigh closed the journal and put it back in the bag , throwing away the test and the box . She walked out into the living room . All three women turned to look and her and with a smile on her face she shook her head . Alexx sighed and got up to hug her . Valera gave her a thumbs up and Natalia gave her a hug and laughed at the look of relief on Calleigh's face .

" So , who's ready to get this girl ready for her wedding ? She needs make-up , hair and we gotta get her in that dress before the limo shows up at 4:30 . It's 2:55 now . We can do it ! "

Calleigh looked at them and laughed . " By all means . Let's go ! "

They were all migrating to the bedroom when the doorbell rang again . Calleigh groaned and went to answer it . It was Ryan .

" I'm here for the journal ? "

She held out the bag and he took it . " Is that all ? "

" Yeah .. ? " He looked almost scared .

" Ok . Bye . " She slammed the door and then her laughter took over .

Ryan took the journal and thought about reading it but his better judgment took over . He walked back to the SUV , and to Eric waiting in the passenger seat . He handed it over and then walked around and started up the car .

Eric opened it and flipped through the pages so fast , it made Ryan wonder what was so important . But he shook his head , it was none of his business , and he reversed then headed back towards his own house .

He read Calleigh's entry at least 3 times before it sunk in . Another pregnancy scare. It wouldn't have been nearly as bad this time though. They were engaged , getting married in 2 hours and Eric knew it would be acceptable for her to be pregnant. It made him kind of upset that she had to worry on her wedding day , but he could almost hear her happiness as he read it . She seemed really glad that she wasn't pregnant, and truthfully Eric was glad too . He wasn't ready to give Calleigh up to a baby just yet .

He smiled and decided not to write his response just yet . He would write in it just before the wedding started and have her write in it too . It was probably a really good idea to listen to his mom and do this . It would be really nice to be able to sit down on their first wedding anniversary and read through some of their thoughts and feelings from the day they got married .

As the truck pulled to a stop Eric finally turned to Ryan .

" Did she look ok ? "

Ryan looked at him strangely for a minute before he realized that he was talking about Calleigh . " Yeah , she looked really happy . I think they were just starting her hair and make-up and I got a bit of a death glare for interrupting , but she looked good . "

" Thank You . " Eric smiled at the thought of Calleigh in a wedding dress . He really couldn't wait to see it. To see her . To marry her . She would be his wife forever in just under two hours .


	12. Bonding

Calleigh smiled and checked the clock on her kitchen wall before walking back to her bedroom to get all " done up " for her wedding . In just under 3 hours . Alexx was in charge of her hair , and Natalia was doing her make-up . Maxine was just sitting on the bed watching .

" So baby , how do you want your hair ? " Alexx looked down at her and the smile that hadn't ever disappeared was shining bright as ever .

" However you want . Maybe curls ? Or some up , some down ? "

Alexx just laughed and grabbed the brush while Natalia went to collect some of her make-up and her hairspray from the bathroom . In just under 45 minutes her hair had been perfectly done with all of her hair in a delicate knot on top of her head and a few curls hanging down around her face . A few white satin flowers were placed in various spots and pinned so they would stay .

With her hair and make-up finally finished, Calleigh felt the urge to try on her dress just one more time before she left to go to the church , she knew it was silly , but she had this fear , that she would get to the church and she would find out that her dress didn't fit anymore . She slid off her sweat pants and her tank-top . She carefully unzipped the garment bag and pulled her dress out carefully .

She stepped into it and had Natalia zip it up . Maxine gasped and tears welled up in Alexx's eyes like a proud mother . Calleigh saw her tears and moved to give her a hug and Alexx whispered into her ear.

" You look beautiful baby . "

"Thanks Alexx . "Calleigh smiled and tried her hardest to keep her own tears at bay , she really didn't want to mess up the make-up that had taken such a long time to get done.

Calliegh had managed to slip out of her dress and put it back into the garment bag before the door rang , Maxine ran to get it and opened it up to a young man in a chauffeurs uniform . He looked about 32 and had blue eyes and blonde hair. Perfect for Maxine , she was almost drooling and the chauffer didn't look like he was having too bad of a time with her either .

" I'm Ryan Stevens , I'm going to be driving you ladies around today . Are you ready to leave yet ? I was instructed by a Mr.Delko to make sure you have finished 'getting all done up ' by 4:35 . Apparently we have a wedding to get to ? "

Calleigh smiled and raised her hand . " That'd be mine ." She looked around . She riffled through her duffle bag one more time then hoisted it up onto her shoulder. " Yupp . All set . "

45 minutes before her wedding was supposed to start Calleigh pulled up in front of the church and was escorted out by the chauffer and met by her father in the lobby . She gave him a hug and motioned for him to follow her into the room here she was going to be getting dressed .

" So , lamb chop , are you ready to be a married woman ? "

She laughed . "I've been ready to be married to Eric forever . It seems like it's been so long since he asked me . "

" I bet . The whole six months . " He teased .

Calleigh gently smacked him on the arm . " It was ! "

" Ok . Well , I'll be back to escort you down the aisle , but you need to get into that dress . "

" I know . Love you Daddy . "

" Love you too Lamb chop . "

He gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek and then left , quietly closing the door behind him . Calleigh took a deep breath and let it out slowly . She wasn't exactly nervous , but she was definitely anxious . In 30 minutes , she would be married to Eric , forever and ever . That made her smile . Calleigh Marie Delko , she liked the sound of that .

She heard a knock on the door the shook her out of her thoughts . " Coming . "

A hand shoved through a crack in the door before she could open it and Ryan shook the journal so she would take it .

" Thank you . "

" No Problem . Eric's completely ready though , and wants to get this show on the road . "

" Well you tell him to hold his horses. I still have to put on my dress, and then we can start . "

" Alright . "

Almost giving into the temptation to read the journal first , she put it down on the vanity and unzipped the garment bag her dress had been in . Carefully pulling it out she slipped off her sweat pants and her t-shirt . She left her blue-spandex on and smiled . Something blue ? Check . She slipped the dress over her head and left it unzippered for the moment . The dress was new . Check . She rolled on her stockings and the lace garters that had came with the dress .

She still needed something old and something borrowed . She sighed and couldn't help but think that if her mother had still been around she'd definitely have something old . A family necklace or even a dress.

Her parents had been married almost 20 years ago , didn't last very long though , just long enough for them to have Calleigh and then call everything off and get a divorce . They fought over her a long time . A week with mom , then a week with dad . That meant switching from beauty pageants , to shooting contests . From being a proper lady to roughing it with the guys . From afternoon tea to football munchies in front of the TV . That lasted until she was about 10 , then her mom was just gone . Out of the picture .

She couldn't quite place the feeling that came with the memory . She wasn't really upset that her mom wasn't in the picture , but she wasn't glad that she wasn't with her today either . She couldn't help but feel that something was missing though . Her mom in her helping her . But she shook that thought away when another knock came at her door .

" Hey baby , can I come in . "

" Sure Alexx . " Calleigh smiled , maybe she wasn't missing a mom . Alexx had been like a mom to her since the day she transferred from New Orleans . Probably more of a mother figure to her than her biological mother was.

" I brought something for you . " She reached into her purse and pulled out a white satin covered jewelry box . She opened it a held it out to Calleigh . " Got a something borrowed yet ? "

She looked down at the box , it was a beautiful necklace . It was a gold chain with a heart pendant hanging delicately .

" I can't … it's too pretty . "

" Baby , I don't remember the last time I wore this , and besides , you need still need something borrowed and something old . This can be both . I got it from my momma , and I think it'll fit right here ."

" Ok . " Alexx moved to hook the necklace around Calleigh's neck and she reached back to hold up her hair . " I'll be really careful . I promise . "

" Relax . It's not going to break . You need to calm yourself down . It's your wedding day . You're getting married in 20 minutes and you're stressed . "

She zipped up her dress and then moved towards the door , she rested one hand on the handle and then turned back towards Calleigh .

" Thank you . " She moved to give her a hug . A thought crossed her mind and she leaned up to whisper in her ear . " Love you . "

Alexx heard the words , barely a whisper and squeezed her just a bit tighter . " Love you too baby . I'll see you when you walk down the aisle . Good luck . "

Calleigh smiled and wiped a stray tear off of her cheek as she watched her leave . Careful not to smear her mascara she gently fixed the rest of her make-up and then sat down at the vanity to read what Eric had written .


	13. The Wedding

" _Calleigh –_

_I read about the pregnancy scare . I'm so sorry that you had to be worried on your wedding day . But , everything happens for a reason . Maybe this was to show us that we aren't exactly ready for a baby yet. But , in answer to your questions _

_Favorite Home Cooked Meal ? My mom's enchilada's _

_Do you like pulp in your orange juice ? No_

_Can YOU whistle ? No I cannot . _

_Have you ever ridden a horse ? Would you go with me ? I haven't yet , but I would do anything with you._

_Would you have been upset if I was pregnant ? No . A baby with you would have been wonderful , but like I said , now might not be the best time . _

_So , I figure this will be the very last entry before we are man and wife . It's almost 35 minutes before we're going to get married . You're not here yet , but the chauffeur hasn't called me and told me you're not finished getting ready yet , so I guess you're on your way . And before you ask , I did not threaten your chauffeur I just asked him to call me if you wouldn't leave on time . _

_I'm not nervous or scared or anything like that . I don't have any doubts , I'm just anxious to be married to you . As my last words to you before you walk down the aisle , for the last time as Calleigh Marie Duquesne , I love you . _

_Eric " _

Calleigh read his note more times then she could count . She laughed at his chauffeur story , and smiled at his last words. She couldn't quite decide what to write until it just came to her .

" _Eric – _

_It is 10 minutes before I am supposed to walk down the aisle . I am not scared or nervous either . And I definitely don't have any doubts . I love you with all of my heart . _

_I suppose that you're already in the back room of the church , standing next to the minister .Knowing you , you're probably scared he can read your sins .It's starting to sink in that I am going to be married today._

_And , you don't want kids now ? How about in like 9 months ? We could try on the honeymoon , after today I realized it wouldn't be so scary with you by my side . _

_I am supposed to be getting ready to line up now, but I have to finish this. So if you're reading this after the ceremony and you were wondering why we started just a bit late .. well , now you know . _

_So , as a last little closing thing for this journal I want you to know that I want to spend every minute of the rest of my life with you . Not seeing you all day has been horrible . Not having you with me when I was so scared this morning made me realize how much your presence comfort's me . Being with you makes me whole . You take away my fears and replace them with flutters in my heart and a smile on my face . I love you . Forever and Ever ._

_- Calleigh "_

Satisfied at what she had written she stood up and walked out in the hallway where everyone as lined up in two rows . Calleigh hurried to stand behind Eric's parents in line , and right next to her dad . No one questioned her as to what she had been doing and that was fine with her . She couldn't really tell them anyway. She took a deep breath as she heard the music start and her dad's hand slip through her arm . She turned towards him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek .

The flower girl walked in with the ring bearer . Little Emily tripped twice but she just stood back up waved to her mom and kept going . Andrew rolled his eyes at his sister , but he focused on the pillow and not dropping the rings .

Ryan and Natalia walked in next as best man and maid of honor . Then came Alexx and Horatio who stood at the altar next to their teammates .

Eric's parents walked down holding hands , Eric resisted the urge to wave when his mom waved to him . He just smiled and fixed his gaze on the door . Calleigh walked in , one hand resting over top of her father's on her arm , and the other clutching her bouquet . A genuine stunning smile covered her face. She got to the altar and hugged her dad . Eric shook his hand and then grabbed his fiancés hands and held on tight .

It was hard for either of them to remember much of the ceremony . They were so focused on each other. Huge smiles on both of their faces and their eyes locked . Although , as soon as the minister asked them for their "I do's " they tuned back in , ready to be pronounced man and wife .

" Do you Calleigh Marie Duquesne take Eric Pavel Delko to be your lawfully wedded husband forever and ever as long as you both shall live? "

" I do . " A tear rolled out of Calleigh's eye and Eric wiped it away.

" Do you Eric Pavel Delko take Calleigh Marie Duquesne to be your lawfully wedded wife forever and ever as long as you both shall live ? "

" I do . "

" I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Eric Delko . You may kiss the bride . "

He leaned in and kissed her on the lips . He heard a few wolf whistles from him sisters and pulled back laughing . Calleigh laughed and smiled . They walked down the aisle and unaware of everyone else they walked out of the church and got into the limo .

" I love you , Mrs. Calleigh Marie Delko . "

" Well , I love you Mr. Eric Pavel Delko . "

She handed him the journal and then leaned into his arms as the ride to their reception started . He read what she wrote as kissed the top of her head .

" You make me whole too . And , if you want to , we can defiantly try for a baby on our honeymoon . "

" Ok . But not the whole time . I'd really like to be able to get on some of the rides . "

" I wouldn't take you to Disney world and not let you get on the rides . "

" Good . And don't forget you promised me that you'd wear your hat . "

He sighed. " You're really lucky that I love you so much and I want everybody to know that I am married to you , or else I would be totally against wearing a Mickey just married top hat . "

" Liar . You know you just want Mickey ears . "

He laughed and smiled at her . " So , I'm a liar am I ? "

He moved to tickle her and she squirmed around in the backseat . She begged him to stop and when he finally did he stayed positioned above her and passionately kissed her . It would have been really romantic if they hadn't hit a bump and both fallen off the seat hysterically laughing .

She laid back down next to him on the floor of the limo and dug around under the seat for her duffle bag. Eric was fine in his suit , but Calleigh wanted to change out of her dress . She pulled a pair of jeans and slipped them on under her dress then got Eric to unzip it . She had it around her ankles when the limo driver put down the divider to tell them that they were at the reception hall . Calleigh shrieked and quickly threw on the tank top she had in her hands .

Mr. Stevens apologized over and over again . He put the divider up as quickly as possible and took another lap around the block . Calleigh managed to button up her blouse and straighten herself before she felt the limo stop . She hit the ground yet again , but Eric managed to stay on the seat . He helped her up and out of the limo.

" I am so sorry , I didn't mean to interrupt anything , I didn't know . " He was blushing and Calleigh couldn't help but laugh .

" It's fine , you didn't interrupt anything . I had on a bra , it's not like I flashed you and mentally scared you for life . I was just changing . "

" That's why I still had all my clothes on . " Eric said in a false whisper .

" Right , I'm still – "

Calleigh cut him off . " It's FINE . Don't apologize any more , I am going to go inside with my husband now . Have a good day . "

She pulled him towards the door and into the lobby where she burst into hysterical giggles . With her laughing like that Eric couldn't help himself and he started laughing too .

" At least our marriage has been entertaining so far . "

" Yeah . Let's go before they call for a search party . "

" What would they have to do ? Have the DJ announce that all the cops have to come find us ? "

She started laughing again . " True . "

They composed themselves and walked into the ballroom of the hotel . Cheers erupted from everyone and they were directed to the head table where they sat down to hear toasts . Everyone at the head table gave one .Ryan and Natalia went , then Alexx and Horatio , and then it was time for the parents to give their toasts . By now , Calleigh was in tears and Eric was pretty close .

Eric's parents went first . " Calleigh , when Eric first brought you home , we knew you were the one . When he was with you we saw a different Eric . His smile was brighter and he was happier . As we got to know you , we realized that Eric was good for you too . We're glad to welcome you to the family . "

Calleigh stood up , Eric followed , and they walked down to the first table . " Thank you . "

" We'd like to give you this . " Eric's dad pulled an envelope out of his jacket pocket and handed it to his son . He carefully opened it and pulled out a packet of papers . He read them over quickly and then handed them to Calleigh , his mouth still open .

" They bought us a house . " He whispered .

" Oh my God . " Clorinda pulled Calleigh into a hug and they hugged for a minute . Eric hugged his dad and then they returned back to the head table .

Calleigh's dad went next . " Eric , I know you make my daughter happy , and that's good enough for me , welcome to the family . "

Calleigh ran down from the head table where she had just managed to sit back down and hug her dad . Eric groaned playfully and everyone laughed . He followed her down and watched as Calleigh's dad handed her an envelope too .

" It's nothing spectacular , but it's form your mom and me . It was one of the few things that we agreed on when we were married . "

Calleigh opened it to find a check for almost 250,000 . " Oh my God . " She said for the second time in 5 minutes .

" It's a savings bond that your mom wanted me to start for you , for your life . I figured I didn't exactly know when to give it to you , but now seemed good . You can do whatever you need to with it . "

" Thank you daddy . " She hugged him again and Eric shook hands with him .

After that , everyone began dancing . Eric and Calleigh shared their first dance and all too soon the reception was over . They said goodbye to everyone who had came and made sure they all got a small goody bag , with bubbles with today's date on them and some chocolate .

Eric pulled Calleigh into a hug as the last guest left . They stood in the middle of the empty hall and danced just one more time . They swayed together without any music for a while until Eric stopped and rested his forehead against hers .

" So , Mrs.Delko , you just got married , what are you going to do ? "

" I'm going to Disney World ! "


End file.
